Clara Murphy
:: Clara Murphy is a District 10's Mentor who was reaped for Arena 10 of the 75th Hunger Games. She was crowned as the victor of Arena 11. Before The Games THERE WILL EVENTUALLY BE HISTORY STUFF HERE In the Games Arrival in the Capitol Clara was brought to Panem moments after being given the (false) news that her husband, Alex Murphy, had died. Due to that bombshell and being dragged away from their son, Clara spent the week leading up to the arena convinced that her situation was some sort of bizarre dream her brain had cooked up. She spent the bulk of the week holed up in her room for the most part, hardly socializing other than a few interactions with her districtmates and a few encounters in other parts of the training center. Arena 10 Clara's time in the arena started off with a joyous and earthshattering reunion. After being spared by Guy Crood following a literal run in with him, she came across Alex and they proceeded to find a house to take shelter in. Within hours of working to make sure their base of operations was secure, the house was attacked by a Walker. After trying to fend off the creature on their own and failing, Punchy came to their aid, helping them pin it down for long enough so that Alex could kill it. (And then proceeded to hit on Clara, much to both her and Alex's disdain.) Other than their less-than-welcome guest (and the Walker) on the beginning of this arena was fairly slow paced for the Murphys. Alex would go out scavenging for a few hours everyday while Clara was supposed to stay in the house so she could remain (relatively) safe. Except Clara didn't listen and instead would sneak out to explore. It was in that time that she discovered the orchard and its (unknown to her) tainted fruit, which she began to eat. Her exploratory trips were put to an end for the most part after Alex found her in the orchard one day and rescued her from one of the giant spiders. Other than those two close calls and the cold lethargy that had started sinking in from the tainted fruit, things were going fairly well until the arena switched to Hell mode. With the intense heat came jitters and overheating from the fruit she had been eating. She spent a bulk of the first Hellrena searching for Alex. During this search, she temporarily took shelter in the ice house that Elsa of Arendelle had created. After the lethargy sank back in and she could actually focus on things to a point once again, she set back off on her search and found Sabriel, who cleansed her of the fruit's taint. Eventually she found Alex at the theatre. While the first week of the arena had been mostly uneventful for her, week three was probably the worst. Alex began weakening the week before due to a lack of nutrition since he couldn't eat any of the food in the arena. Near the beginning of the third week, he lost the ability to move and died not too long afterwards from starvation. After losing Alex, Clara abandoned the house and spent most of the week roughing it. Near the end of the week, while she was in the orchard, she was attacked by Karkat Vantas, who delivered a near-fatal wound while jumping out of a tree. Because she was startled by him, she accidentally killed him in return by spraying him with bugspray. She was eventually found by Sabriel, who mercy killed her. Adjusting To Life In the Capitol Upon her return to the Capitol, Clara had to really begin accepting that she wasn't dreaming and she was really in this situation. Her one solace in all of this was that she had Alex back and began to guiltily feel reluctant to try to return home because of that. It wasn't long after her death in the arena that Cecil Palmer used his radio show to spread light on the Capitol's firebombing and destruction of District 3. In the aftermath, the Murphys began trying to figure out how to stop the Capitol and find a way back home. Clara began trying to gather allies and ran into Dave Strider, who she quickly took under her wing. She also came across a familiar tribute who had been brought in mid-arena: Dr. Dennett Norton. It was from him that Clara learned that Raymond Sellars had lied to her and that Alex never died. In fact, the last time Norton had seen her prior to their reunion, she had been holding her son's hand to reunite with Alex. Following the end of Arena 10, Clara met the Initiate and Rose Lalonde at Kevin's crowning. Mini Arena A few weeks before the start of the next arena, Clara took part in the second mini arena, which was held on a sinking cruise ship. After acquiring a knife and a wetsuit at the Cornucopia, she began the climb to the top of the ship. Along the way she briefly teamed up with Susannah Dean and Roland Deschain until they were killed by sharks, and then met up with Steve Rogers, who made sure she got to safety before leading some rats away. Eventually Clara made it to the top as the ship began rising from the water and linked up with Dave and Clementine. The climb toward's the bow of the ship eventually got harder and harder. They were almost there and had found a relatively safe place to recover when Dave and Clem were knocked off their perch and left hanging on the side. To keep Clara from possibly choosing him over Clem, Dave let himself fall to his death. Eventually, Clara and Clementine made it through as two of the winners of the mini arena. Their win in the mini arena didn't count them as victors, just winners. As such, they were given fabulous gift baskets, but would still be forced to fight in the next arena. It was upon her return from the mini arena that Clara discovered that the Capitol had taken Alex for maintenance to give him a better chance to survive the arena after his disappointing death. Because of the precarious situation she was in, she decided to stay away from the events that followed Penny's murder in the hopes that they wouldn't do harm to Alex and would return him to her before the start of the next arena. Arena 11 Clara started this arena slightly injured from the explosive deaths of a number of tributes that started off arena 11. While the minor burns hurt, they didn't stop her from her task of tracking Alex and Dave down. After a quick reunion with Dave, she found a now neurosuppressed Alex. As much as his current state unnerved her, she was still relieved to see that he was otherwise unharmed. He spirited her away from the arena and found her a secure hiding space in the form of an employee breakroom. That night, before the grates went down, Clara ventured off in search of food and was jumped by Venus Dee Milo in the food court. In the ensuing fight, Venus shoved Clara's face into the corner of a kitchen counter, gouging out her right eye and then tried to strangle her to put Clara out of her misery. Venus was stopped by Alex, who she started fighting with and managed to smash his visor and burn his face with hot oil before escaping, though not uninjured. Alex then took Clara to Dennett for medical assistance. As Clara recovered and tried to adjust to her missing eye over the next couple weeks, she spent most of that time either laying low or following up with her friends and allies in the arena. When the Gamemakers held a scavenger hunt in the mall, Clara lucked out and managed to win a saber with her name engraved on it. Because of this, Dave used the saber Alex had given him and began to teach Clara the art of swordfighting. This came in use later when Clara found Dave cornered by HK-47 and killed him to protect her not-son. Due to a black out in both the Arena and the Capitol, Carlos took advantage of the lack of cameras on them and finally told Clara the truth about the rebellion and District 13. Following that, it almost seemed like Clara was surrounded by death between Venus's attempted suicide that went horribly wrong and Clara being forced to kill a drugged Donatello Hamato after her jumped her. After an episode of Panem Nightly aired that made the outlandish claim that Clara and Rose were a couple, Clara approached the other woman and they began a fake relationship. Not long after the start of their ruse, Rose died and Clara joined a group made up of other surviving Tributes. Arena 11 ended with an epic showdown of a battle. After Black Tom Cassidy murdered Cassandra Marko, Thor Odinson approached him and then was also killed. Carlos and Clara then also joined the fray, despite the fact that the two of them were both terribly outmatched by their districtmate. While fighting, Tom cut off Clara's right hand and began gloating about his various misdeeds over the course of the Arena. This pushed Clara over the edge and she stabbed him through the throat mid-monologue. After the fight ended, the pair quickly realized that they were the only ones left and Carlos shot himself after making sure that Clara wouldn't bleed to death, forcing her to be the Victor. Life as a Victor After her return to the Capitol, Clara did her best to stay out of the spotlight for the first week after getting back from the Arena, mostly out of self-consciousness over the now very permanent loss of her hand and eye. The only real exceptions to this were a few outings to keep up appearances with her and Rose's relationship. She stopped hiding out quite so much after Dennett gave her a cybernetic replacement for her right hand. Clara's first truly public appearance since the Arena was at her crowning ceremony. Abilities *THIS WILL BE A LIST *OF ALL THE GREAT THINGS *CLARA DOES! Miscellaneous *Clara's token is her silver wedding band. * The lowest scoring Victor since the start of the Neverending Quell. * Despite her low score, Clara is the only Victor to have won multiple Arenas, especially consecutively. * When the Capitol began rescoring Tributes following Arena 12, her score was bumped down from a 5 to a 3. Category:The Tributes of Arena 10 Category:The Tributes of Arena 11 Category:Victors Category:District 10 Category:The Tributes of Mini-Arena 02 Category:Mentors